wingcommanderfandomcom-20200213-history
Jeannette Devereaux
Jeanette Devereaux (2626-2669) is a native of Belgium, she was a starfighter pilot in the Terran Confederation Space Force, flying under the callsign of Angel. She took part to the Vega Sector and Enigma Sector campaigns and worked also in the Special Operations division during the period of the Kilrathi War. Personal biography Jeanette Devereaux was born in 2626 in Brussels on Earth. Her parents, Pierre Christian Deveraux and Marie Sousex Devereaux were killed during the Pilgrim Wars and she grew up in an orphanage, praying for her dead parents whom she believed to be angels, and that was the origin of her callsign. Having joined the crew of the , Deveraux was considered one of the best pilots in the ship. As a Lieutenant Commander, she became a Squadron Commander of the 88th Fighter Wing; the sick time was high, pilots' hit ratios were low, and mortality was one of the highest in the fleet. Angel, with ongoing sim contests and drills, teaching her pilots the values of "book flying" and teamwork, and taking personal pride in the maintenance of their own fighters, she managed to reverse the situation within a year. In mid-2653 efficiency ratings in the Repair Pit were doubled. Angel had come quite close with Charles Chen and was greatly affected by his death in early 2654. In order to cope with the high mortality rate, she encouraged the custom of "disremembering" battle fatalities among the pilots; about which Jason Sansky and Paul Gerald expressed their scepticism as unhealthy and disrespectful. Vega Sector In 2654, already promoted to Captain, Angel flew off the Confederation strike carrier during the Vega Campaign. During this period Angel was assigned to the "Killer Bees" Squadron, equipped with Hornet Light Fighters and flew in the Cheng-Du system. With her wingman they attempted to rescue Valkyrie while a was patroling the system. Later they escorted an on its way to the Ymir system while protecting her against Dakhath nar Sihkag. They also joined Hunter while protecting the Claw against a wave of Grathas. During the campaign she also flew in the Gimle system with a Raptor of the Star Slayer Squadron. Their first mission was assisting an to join the Claw and then they had the privilege to fly in a routine patrol mission testing the new Rapier Medium Fighters . They flew one more mission with Raptors, where they were pursued by Dakhath nar Sihkag. In 2655, after the Confederation successfully repelled the Kilrathi from the Vega sector, the Tiger's Claw and her crew were sent in to investigate what happened to Goddard. While pushing their way into the Border Zone system, she flew Epsilon Wing with Blair in Raptors and they destroyed a . Later they escorted the group Sleipnir transporting Reaver elite marines to safety. They destroyed the Kilrathi HQ in the Enigma Sector at K'tithrak Mang. Devereaux was one of the few pilots to survive the destruction of the Claw when the ship was ambushed by a squadron of the then-unknown Kilrathi Strakha Stealth Fighters and lost with (almost) all hands. By 2665, Devereaux had risen through the ranks up to Colonel and was serving as Wing Commander onboard Geoffrey Tolwyn's flagship, the . The ship was in the Enigma Sector, attempting to subdue enemy presence there. When Capt. Christopher "Maverick" Blair, the "Coward of the K'tithrak Mang," was assigned to the Concordia by a grudging Tolwyn, Angel was one of his staunchest supporters, even flying on his wing to demonstrate her confidence in him. In 2666, after the tragic death of their common friend and fellow Claw survivor Mariko "Spirit" Tanaka, the two of them started a romantic relationship that would last until Angel's death. Devereaux was still aboard and in the Wing Commander role when Blair personally destroyed the K'tithrak Mang on a daring solo mission. Following the Enigma Sector campaign, details on Devereaux's career become a little hazy. However, it is known that by 2668 she had transferred to the Special Operations division ran by another Claw veteran, Gen. James "Paladin" Taggart, leaving control of the Concordia flight group to Blair. In 2669, after the Battle of Earth, Angel embarked on a Special Operations mission, aimed to secretly penetrate into Kilrathi territory. Flying a captured Kilrathi transport ship, Devereaux and her crew reached Kilrah, the enemy home planet, and conducted a geological survey, confirming that the planet was, from a seismic standpoint, ready to fall apart at the seams. They then set up three secret asteroid bases within the Kilrathi star system for use in a future Temblor Bomb strike. Unfortunately, after setting up all the depots, Devereaux and her crew were captured by the Kilrathi and imprisoned. During a Kilrathi council held by the Emperor himself, the Special Operatives were bodily disintegrated. Angel, the only exception, was personally disemboweled by Crown Prince Thrakhath nar Kiranka, a sort of backhanded honor bestowed on powerful enemies. A holographic recording of the event was later used against Col. Blair, who eventually led the strike to deliver the Temblor Bomb and kill Thrakhath, thus following through on his "lair-mate's" work. Character Paul Gerald considered her one of the best pilots and commanders in the ship, with a crisp, clean flying style and a thorough understanding of battle situations. As a commander, Angel was uncommon in using cold demeanor and lack of compassion, which made peers and subordinates to complain about it. Her lack of sympathy or camaraderie to inspire her pilots, was countered by her positive reinforcement for improvement. Her methods proved to be effective, drilling her pilots until their skills begin to develop. Character She is usually described as a cool, rational person who regarded her role as a fighter pilot as an honor and lived to fight the good fight. Angel took particular interest in the statistical aspects of fighter combat, and could often be heard conversing on such while off-duty. Many pilots found it practical to know that the Kilrathi Salthi Light Fighter tended to break to one side more frequently than the other (due to the arrangement of its ducts), but this information and more like it (a great deal more) gave Angel a reputation as a bit of an egghead. She is widely known for her marksmanship. She is also very confident about the rules of cobat flying that have evolved throughout the ccenturies and does not tolerate freshmen who defy these rules and go by instinct. Behind the scenes If Angel is killed in WCI, these words are heard: Notes * In the Wing Commander III: Heart of the Tiger Full Motion Video cutscenes, Jeanette Devereaux was played by Yolanda Jilot. In the 1999 , Saffron Burrows was cast for her role. Category:Terran Confederation pilots